Millie Santonya
Melissa '“'Millie” Santonya is the main protagonist of One Daydream. She is 10 years old, and is a tenth generation dairy farmer with dreams of acting in Hollywood. She has a sister, Maya, who she never knew about. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Millie is, for the most part, very responsible with her chores on the farm, but she has bigger asperations than living simply on a farm. She is very nice, and sticks up for the people who need it. She will also find out the truth about people when she gets suspicious, as seen when she hid in Maya’s bathroom to eavesdrop on her conversation. Physical Appearance Millie has brown hair that is always in pigtails. When she was on the farm, she wore a Santonya’s Dairy Farm shirt, jeans, boots, and red and white ribbons in her hair. However, when she leaves to go to LA, she wears different colored shirts, jeans, and fancier boots, but she does still wear her pigtails. Relationships Family Mr. Santonya (Father) At first, Millie didn’t like that her father wanted her to stay on the farm and wouldn’t let her pursue her dream, but when she found out that he actually just didn’t want her to stay out in Hollywood and leave him by himself, she seemed to get along better with him. In the beginning, Mr. Santonya knows Millie so well, that he had to double check and make sure she wasn’t lying about where she was going (even though she was). Maya Sashay (Older Sister) At first, they seemed to be good friends, Maya said that Millie was the one she’d want to meet. Millie spied on her and heard Maya’s conversation with her dad, but she thought Maya was planning something bad for her. After that Millie didn’t want to hang out with Maya, but when they’re out for ice cream, Millie finds out that Maya knows her father. She then finds out that Maya is her sister, which Maya has known all along. When Millie moves to Hollywood, she lives with Maya. Friends Marra (Best Friend) Millie mentioned Marra being her best friend when she was on the plane with Mackenna. In the beginning of the movie, Millie was also told by her father to help Marra groom the cows in Stable 7. She was very upset when Mackenna was insulting Marra on the plane, and kept defending her even though she wouldn’t say why. Martina (Close Friend/Fellow Hopeful) Millie was the only other hopeful who could speak Spanish to Martina, she defended Martina and told her she was great and not to listen when Lisa insulted her. Later in her hotel room, when Millie heard a knock at her door, she assumed it was Martina. Ava (Friend/Fellow Hopeful) When Lyla claimed that Ava was too young for the role of Katie Smith, Millie stood up for her and said the part is supposed to be around ten, if anything, Lyla and Lisa were too old for it. Ava then added that neither of them looked like the sister of Maya Sashay, and they both laughed. Farm Worker (Co-Worker) When Millie walked outside in the beginning of the movie, Farm Worker was the first one to tell her that her father was on call. He also walked in on her talking to her cow, when he asked her if she still thought the cow could understand her, she clarified that she was talking to the cow, it was a one-way conversation. Mrs. Arlington (Director) Millie seemed to be the only Katie Smith hopeful who didn’t disappoint Mrs. Arlington during her on-camera audition. Mrs. Arlington seemed to admire Millie’s creativity and confidence, as well as liking her realistic on-screen interaction with Maya. Mrs. Arlington used Millie’s idea for the name of the last episode for the season. Perdita (Cow) Millie asked Perdita what she should do about her father, she also walked into the barn to sleep with Perdita in the beginning of the movie. Enemies Lisa (Fellow Hopeful) From the beginning, the two did not get along. Lisa immediately got on Millie’s bad side by insulting another Hopeful and then telling another one she can’t be there because she’s Spanish. The two just do not get along as Lisa is very cocky and rude, while Millie is selfless and kind. And Lisa hates the idea that Millie won the role and she didn’t. Other Mackenna When Millie was on the plane, she seemed to get along with Mackenna at first talking about school, but then she found out that Mackenna does not like the farm or Marra, because Marra lives there, and they got into an argument. Lyla Lyla was another Katie Smith Hopeful, at first, Millie didn’t mind Lyla, but then she started getting annoying with her smarty pants comments. Lyla also got on Millie‘s nerves by saying Ava was too young for the role they were auditioning for. Quotes Trivia * Millie is a tenth generation dairy farmer. * Her last name is Santonya. * Millie loves acting and singing. * Her father didn’t want her to leave out of fear she would like it better than being with him. * Millie is 10 years old. * She got the role of Katie Smith in Singing and Scene. * Millie has a sister she never knew about. * She wants to know what everyone is saying, and doesn’t like when people are dishonest. Category:Main Characters Category:Singing and Scene Workers Category:Katie Smith Hopefuls Category:Farm Workers